I wouldn't have nothing if i didn't have you
by NamesChloe
Summary: H.M H.S.M And Wizard of Waverley Place
1. Chapter 1 Cast

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Grabeel

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Monquie Coleman as Taylor Mckessie

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Demi Lovato as Demi Morree

Selena Gomez as Selena Russo

David Henrie as David Russo

Jake-T Austin as Jake Russo

Joe Jonas as Joe Jonas

Nick Jonas as Nick Jonas

Kevin Jonas as Kevin Jonas

And more in

I wouldn't have Nothing if I didn't have YOU


	2. Chapter 2 Trailer

They were sister's who hated each other.

Shows Gabriella and Sharpay at home arguing

"Why can't you just stay out of my business?" Sharpay Screamed

"Because it's my life mission to annoy you." Came from Gabriella.

Everybody gave up hope on trying to get them to be nice.

Shows Taylor talking to Gabriella in the Chemistry Lab

"You guys are sisters, whether you like it or not. Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she's little miss perfect. God, I wish she wasn't my sister."

Shows Troy talking to Sharpay in the Theater

"Why don't you and Gabriella get along?"

"She always has to out do me in everything I do and I hate that."

But when a tragedy strikes

Show's Sharpay driving while talking to Gabriella on the phone

"Gabby, I told you that I didn't mean to spill my soda on you. Troy hit my hand and caused me to hit the bottle. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right, I bet you did it on purpose."

Shows Sharpay's car smashed on the side of the road, Sharpay slowly loosing consciousness.

Will one of them realize how much they need the other one?

Shows Gabriella sitting next to an unconscious Sharpay in a hospital room, crying.

"Please Shar, wake up. Come on, I can't loose you."

Shows Gabriella crying in Taylor's arms

"I can't loose her. She's my sister and it may not seem this way but I love her and I need her."

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

"Why can't you admit to yourself that you're jealous of me?"

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

"Shar, I'm sorry for every mean thing that I have ever said to you. I'm so glad you're okay."

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

"Personally, I think the two of you are ridiculous. But I'm going to be the good boyfriend and stay out of it."

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

"Gabby, you're my best friend but so is Sharpay. You can't make me choose."

And More In

"I love you more then anything."

"You really are my best friend."

I Would Have Nothing If I Didn't Have You


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue

Prologue

Sharpay Evens: the definition of perfect. At least to the student body at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Not only is she dating the caption of the basketball team and hottie superbomb, Troy Bolton, but she also is president of the drama club and is an honor roll student. To most people, perfect is an understatement.

Gabriella Montez: Sharpay's sister. She the complete opposite of Sharpay. She doesn't have a boyfriend, she's not president of any club, and the students of East High only know her through Sharpay. The one thing that she's good at is pushing Sharpay's buttons and getting on her nerves.

Neither one of these girls likes the other one and they hate the fact that they are even somewhat related. Right now you guys are probably asking how they can be sisters and have different last names. Well it all starts when Sarah Carter was dating Vance Evens. They were so in love that after 4 months of dating, they got married at 20. A year later, when Sarah found out she waspregnant, Vance filed for a divorce and left her to take care of little Sharpay. Two months later, she met Carlos Montez. He was widowed father of little Gabriella Montez. When the girls were about one, the two got married. Ever since they could talk, the two hated each other. And as they got older, the hating only got worst.

At 4 years old:

"Gabby, give me back my toy!" Sharpay yelled.

"No, it's mine and I never said you could play with it." Gabriella shot back.

"If you don't give it back, I'll hit you."

"You hit like a girl."

Then the two girls are having an all out brawl.

At 10 years old:

"Sharpay, why do you always have to be the best?"

"Because I am the best."

"Ugh, I hate you."

"Love you too, sis."

At 15 years old:

"I can't believe you went out with Troy Bolton, after knowing that I like him."

"Hey, he asked me out and I said yes."

"You can never let me have one thing, can you?"

"Um, nope."


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

3 years later

Sharpay and Gabriella hate each other even more

Sharpay singing in her room while getting ready for school.

Gabriella trying to ignore Sharpay's "Awful" Singing But can't

"Sharpay shut it your giving me a headache" Gabriella yelled from the room next to her.

Sharpay instead of listening to her turned up her music and started singing once again.

Gabriella slammed her owned door and walked to towards her Sisters room, banged on the door 3 times and waited for a reply

Sharpay didn't answer her; she just carried on ignoring her.

That's the difference between Sharpay and Gabriella one behaves more but when it come to winning Gabriella always wins.

That's the one of the many differences between Sharpay and Gabriella

That day school: At lunch

Ryan sat down, next to me "hey Shar" He smiled at me

I looked at him shocked he was talking to me he was Gabriella's boyfriend and all "Erm hi Ryan Why are you talking to me? Isn't Gabriella going to like kill you for talking to me?"

He looked at me even more shocked "If she killed me i wouldn't really be her boyfriend would i?"

Okay he had a point there "okay i guess you have a point there". I smiled at him

But then someone's lips crashed with mine It was my Boyfriends Troy

We were about to start making out until Ryan did a fake type cough and we both pulled away.

"Sorry Ry" I said to him "Hey Troy-boy" i smiled at him

"Oh Hey Shar-Star" he smiled at me. "Hi Ryan"

I Stood up with my almost Empty Drink in my hand Troy was sat next me and Ryan was next to Troy

I totaally forget Troy stuck his foot out and I fell over it and my drink flew out of my hand and towards my sister Gabriella, she got soaked with water.

She stomped over with a mad look on her face.

I was in soooo much trouble

"You did that on purpose" Gabriella literally screamed in Sharpay face

"No I didn't" Sharpay tried to stay calm at her stepsister

"No you always do it on purpose you do everything on purpose" Gabriella yelled at her 'sister'

"Gabriella I don't do everything on purpose" Sharpay was starting to get mad at Gabriella and it was becoming hard not to the way Gabriella was talking to her

"You do, You have to have everything I have" Gabriella then spilled her Drink on Sharpay

"Now that was on purpose" Sharpay ran out of the canteen and straight to her locker, so she could grab her car keys

With Troy, Ryan and Gabriella

"That was uncalled for gabby" Troy said to Gabriella

"Agreed" Ryan agreed with Troy "You might hate her but she's a really nice person"

"Why do you two both always take her side?"

"She didn't mean to" Troy said to Gabriella kinda mad at Gabby.

Gabriella then ran out of canteen and called her so called stepsister.

Sharpay was in car, when her phone rang she answer it and it put it on loud speaker.

"What do you Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Why did you spill your drink all over me?" Gabriella said in a mad tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, It slipped out of my hand" Sharpay Still trying to consternate on the road.

"Why did you do this to on purpose?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

Sharpay stopped at a red light and picked up her phone and took it off loudspeaker.

"I didn't do it on purpose" Sharpay screamed down the phone.

"Yes you do you always do" Gabriella screamed at her phone.

The Green light came and Sharpay not noticing the drunk driver coming towards her, until she looked that way and screamed down the phone.

That's was it the car came crashing into Sharpays car, her car flung off the road, Sharpay slowly loosing conscious. Her eyes slowly shutting.


	5. Chapter 5

The Green light came and Sharpay not noticing the drunk driver coming towards her, until she looked that way and screamed down the phone.

That's was it the car came crashing into Sharpays car, her car flung off the road, Sharpay slowly loosing conscious. Her eyes slowly shutting.

"Sharpay" Gabriella yelled down the phone.

That was it the last word Sharpay heard from her stepsister.

It was an hour later till Gabriella even got told what happened to her stepsister.

She ran to Taylor, Chad, Troy and Ryan the only people she could trust.

"Guys" Gabby said "I heard some news about Sharpay"

"What now Gabby" Troy was still mad at her for earlier but just then Troy's phone went off.

"Hello is this Troy Bolton?"

"Yes, who's speaking"? Troy asked to the mystical caller.

"This is Doctor Carmen from Southern Los Angeles hospital, calling to tell you that Sharpay Evans Is currently in hospital from a car accident, we would like for you and her family to come down admittedly"

"Ermm...okay" That was it Troy life Flashing before his eyes.

"Guys hello" Gabby said

"What" They all said is getting annoyed.

"Geez _I_ was just going to ask if you could drive me to the hospital" Gabby said

"Why" Ryan asked confused

"Sharpay been in a Car accident, so it would be nice if someone here gave me a lift to the hospital"

"I'll drive you" troy said

They both were in the car, in silence, akward silence

Gabriella finally spoke "I'm scared" She sighed.

Troy looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Why are you scared, you don't even like Sharpay, you don't even care about her, I love her, if she doesn't survive this I feel like it's entirely my fault, and I should have been with her"

"She my sister of cause I care, just because we argue all the time, doesn't mean I don't care about her and I do like her were just both so opposite we have nothing good in common to talk about". Gabriella final admitted.

"Then why don't you try to be her friend"? Troy asked

"She has to out do me in everything I do troy and I hate that" She said.

Troy pulled up to the hospital, with tears in his eyes; he knew he had to be strong; he had to be strong for Sharpay.

"Troy you don't need to hide your tears, you have emotions, and you need to show them" She said

"No, No I don't, I need to be strong for Her Sake" Troy said, still trying to stay strong.

She sighed and walked in to the hospital and up to the reception

"Can I see Sharpay"? Gabriella asked.

She called for a doctor, not sure if this was the best time to see Sharpay, the doctor walked out

"Gabriella Montez, Sharpay stepsister right?"

She nodded.

Troy walked in, to see Gabriella talking to a doctor; she seemed to have tears in eyes already.

5miuntes later the doctor walked away, Gabriella sat down, Tears rolling down her cheeks, her dad and Sharpay's mum were away on holiday, she really should call them but she couldn't. she had to stay strong.

Troy eventually walked over and sat down next to her, "Gabs what's wrong?"

"There not sure if she will make it, she's in a coma" Her eyes were now blocked with fresh tears

"W...Wwwhat?" he said shocked couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks "will you come with me"?

"Where"?

"She in room 506, I don't want to go alone troy, what if she doesn't make it"?

"She will I know she will, she's a strong girl"

"Will you come with me to see her"?

"Alright gabs lets go"

They both got up and walked to Sharpay's room

Sharpay was lying in a bed. Not moving

Unconscious.

Was just a word she was lying there Unconscious, she couldn't do anything, nothing.

Nothing.

Gabriella couldn't believe she was here she was actually crying over something she hated, something she's always disliked her stepsister…. She was crying over her, she hated her so much.

"Gabs why you crying"? Troy asked confused by her actions.

No words come out of her mouth; she just looked at troy, tears running down her face, you can't lose her you can't replace her.

Sometimes things get hard but right now it wasn't just hard it was very hard and very very upsetting.

"Shar-star" Troy said. "Please wake up, I need you I cant do it without I need you in my life in this world in this universe, you're my world, my universe, you're my everything please wake up" Troy said now tears were streaming down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shar-star" Troy said. "Please wake up, I need you I cant do it without I need you in my life in this world in this universe, you're my world, my universe, you're my everything please wake up" Troy said now tears were streaming down his face

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"What gabby?" Troy looked confused.

"I'm sorry" she sighed, she suddenly new how much he loved her.

3 weeks later, Troy hasn't been at school because he's been Sharpay at the hospital, Gabriella has been at school but been with Sharpay everyday after school with Taylor, Chad and Ryan.

Troy must have been at the hospital by now.

"I'm sorry Shar-star I need you in my life if your not here with me I feel unwanted, I haven't been at school because I need my girlfriend back, I know you can here me pay I miss you so much Shar-star, I want to marry you and that's the truth, my mum and dad want us to be together and you and I are meant to because when we kiss I feel sparks and you know I love you pay "Troy got up and left the room, tears were streaming down his face.

It must have been 2 weeks later till Troy went back to school because he knew he needed to catch up with his studies. He wanted to ignore all his friends by this point but he couldn't because they care about him and Sharpay and he knew that.

It was free period, Troy's dad was the basketball coach and he could tell troy was down; Sharpay was like family to him and his wife and now she may be gone forever?

"You alright son?" coach Bolton asked his son.

"Yeah dad im fine, just shooting some hoops that's all". He looked at his dad.

Coach Bolton saw sadness in his eyes.

It must have been 2 months later at the hospital

Sharpay: (Slowly, wakes up looks around see doctors and nurses around her, confused)

Doctor Fraser said "She's awake everyone give her some space"

Sharpay was confused "where am I? What am I doing here?"

"You're in the hospital Sharpay" he didn't want to upset her.

"Ohh" she stopped and left it there she didn't want to hear anymore]

With Troy, Chad and Ryan

"I miss her, I really do, if only she would wake up so I could see her beautiful eyes, her voice, I really do love her" Troy said.

"I and Chad will come with you to see her after school. Isn't that right Chad?" Ryan said to Troy

"Yeah we will man" Chad said.

Later that day at the hospital

Troy, Chad and Ryan walk in Sharpay's room.

Sharpay was looking out the window, she didn't realise the 3 boys walk in or neither did the 3 boys realise it was her.

"Erm may I ask where's Sharpay Evans?" troy asked as he was asking the girl from the window but he was looking down.

She turned round and looked at them, her blood started to pump faster as she knew it was her boyfriend, Ryan and Chad.

Ryan was shocked, Troy was looking down and Chad well Chad was Chad.

She smiled but then was scared to speak. Doctor Fraser walked in.

"Ahhh Miss Evans, why are you out of bed". He asked the blonde girl in the window.

"I….I….I don't know" she looked down and sighed.

Troy looked up and saw His… his Girlfriend.

.


End file.
